militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Babcock Marine OPV
The Babcock Marine OPV is an as yet unnamed class of two offshore patrol vessels ordered by the Irish Naval Service in October 2010. There is an option on a third vessel which could be exercised when the first comes into service. Construction on the first vessel commenced in November 2011, and is planned to complete for an initial launch in 2014. Background and design The vessels have been designed by STX Canada (formerly Kvaerner Masa Marine) and have much in common with an earlier design, the Róisín Class, in service with the Irish Naval Service since 1999. The 90 metre OPV vessels are designated PV90 by Babock Marine and are planned to be at least 10 metres longer with an additional 0.6m in depth to the existing Róisín Class PV80 vessels. This is intended to increase both its capabilities and abilities in the rough waters of the North Atlantic. The new PV90 ship is designed carry a crew of 44 and have space for up to 10 trainees. The ships' planned cruising speed is 16 knots, with a top speed of 23 knots. The New Zealand Navy uses an 85 metre version of the STX OPV design referred to as the Protector Class Offshore Patrol Vessel (OPV). This is a modified version of the older Irish Navy Róisín Class PV80 vessels with helideck and hangar incorporated.STX Company presentation to IQPC OPV Asia Conference Apr 2011 The new ships are planned to carry remotely operated submersibles and a decompression chamber for divers. This is intended to add enhanced capabilities to undertake search and rescue, search and recovery, under sea exploration and increased sea area surveillance. The expanded deck area will also allow the Navy to deploy unmanned surveillance planes for the first time. The ships will also be equipped with Dynamic Positioning (systems) and "Power Take In Systems" which will enable fuel savings as the main engines can be shut down and alternative power sources such as stored battery power or a smaller more economical engine can be used. The first new ship is due to come in service in January 2014 to replace LE Emer - which will have been in service for 36 years at that point. Planning and construction In 2007 it was reported that the Defence Forces expected to spend the region of €180m on a replacement for the three existing vessels of LÉ Emer class. In July 2010 the Irish Minister for Defence, Tony Killeen, announced that the Department of Defence and Naval Service would be entering into talks with UK shipbuilder Babcock Marine on two vessels worth €50m each, with an option for a third. In October 2010 contracts were signed, and the 'cutting of steel' for the first ship occurred on 24 November 2011. On 19 May 2012 Irish Naval Service Flag Office Commodore Mark Mellett attended the traditional keel-laying ceremony for the first of the 90m OPVs. While newer modular construction methods are being used for the OPVs the term keel laying is still considered an important milestone as it signals the first stage of connecting each of the components together. The keel laying ceremony took place in Babcock Marine’s Appledore Shipbuilding Yard in Devon, UK. The delivery of the first of the vessels was set for 2014 with the second in 2015.IARCO - Newsletter Payment for the ships is planned to be extended over a number of years to 2017. Fitting out The crew quarters and facilities on the two new 55 berth ships are to be fitted out by Moss Marine of Southampton in a £4.5 million pound contract. Fitting out of the first ship is due to begin in March 2012 for completion in January 2014. The ships will be fitted with the Mercury IP communication systems from Trilogy. Each vessel will have two systems, the first will be capable of integrating mobile users operating VHF, UHF and HF marine radio channels using one of ten Trilogy 16 key panels installed throughout the vessel. The second controlling system will enable optimum performance in changeling environments and will enable users to connect to pre-configured work groups.Press Release - Trilogy to equip Irish OPVs with Mercury communications systems Names The ships are to be named Samuel Beckett and James Joyce, as disclosed during a recent visit by the Chief of staff to the Naval Base. This decision sees a break from the tradition of naming Irish Naval vessels after women in Irish Mythology. References Category:2010s ships